In The Saviour's Arms
by Keiitaroo
Summary: [TRADUCTION de RemyWrites] Que ce serait-il passé si Emma avait été là lors de la mort de Cora et pour voir Regina s'effondrer ? - SwanQueen. COMPLETE
1. CHAPITRE 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à RemyWrites (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour tout le monde, j'imagine que depuis la fin de _« Sense Memory »_ , vous avez eu le temps de vous remettre de vos émotions – du moins j'espère... Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose de découvrir _« In The Saviour's Arms »_ , une histoire mignonne, drôle et qui finit bien !

J'aimerai profiter de cet instant pour remercier ma beta **Devonnebydemi** avec qui je travaille depuis un an aujourd'hui et qui fait un formidable travail de relecture et de correction sur chacune de mes traductions. Tu gères ma cocotte, promis j'essaierai de ne pas te tuer !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **In The Saviour's Arms**  
 _[TRADUCTION de RemyWrites]_

 _Que ce serait-il passé si Emma avait été là lors de la mort de Cora et pour voir Regina s'effondrer ?  
\- SwanQueen. _

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Mère ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta Regina en retenant l'autre femme quand elle s'effondra au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Cria Emma en s'avançant vers sa mère.

« Ça... aurait suffi. Tu... Tu aurais suffi. » Cora sourit faiblement.

« Qu'est-ce que. Tu. As _fait_ ?! » Cria à nouveau Emma en se penchant vers le visage de Snow.

« Mère, ne me laisse pas s'il te plait... » Murmura doucement la brune, serrant sa mère contre sa poitrine et se balançant d'avant en arrière comme si cette dernière était simplement endormie.

« J'ai donné à Cora ce qu'elle méritait, » déclara calmement Snow, relevant légèrement le menton de cette façon si arrogante et auto-suffisante qu'elle avait toujours eu.

« En te servant de sa propre fille ?! Tu es malade. Tu... Tu me dégoûtes ! » Continua de crier la blonde au visage de l'autre femme et souriant intérieurement au tressaillement de celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Murmura doucement Regina en continuant de se balancer sur le sol.

Emma se tourna alors vers elle et sa colère s'envola immédiatement quand son regard se posa sur l'autre femme, brisée, à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux de la boutique.

Elle s'accroupit au côté de la brune, tendant la main vers elle pour toucher délicatement le bras de cette dernière.

Regina frissonna et regarda Emma les yeux pleins de crainte.

« Viens, » chuchota doucement la Sheriff en ouvrant les bras alors que tout le monde les regardait. « Viens avec moi. »

L'ancienne maire secoua frénétiquement la tête, s'accrochant désespérément au corps sans vie dans ses bras.

Emma insista un peu plus et desserra l'étreinte de la brune sur le corps qui commençait déjà à refroidir.

Cora reposait à présent sur le sol et sa fille se jeta dans les bras de la Sauveuse, s'accrochant à la veste noire de celle-ci en sanglotant.

« Neal, prends la, » ordonna tranquillement Emma en désignant le corps de Cora.

« Quoi ?! » Il la fixa bêtement. « Je ne vais pas la toucher ! Eurk ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « Tu veux entrer dans mes bonnes grâces et avoir l'occasion de passer du temps avec _mon_ fils ? » Il hésita mais finit par hocher la tête. « Alors, prends. La. »

Avec une grimace, il prit le corps de Cora dans ses bras et suivit son ex alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte du magasin, Regina toujours accrochée à sa poitrine.

« Et où est-ce que vous croyez aller comme ça ? » Demanda Snow en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sa fille ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, criant simplement, « Si vous nous suivez, vous devrez en subir les conséquences. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte de la boutique de l'antiquaire, Regina commença à être plus alerte, l'air froid emplissant ses poumons et piquant ses yeux humides.

Elle regarda fixement devant elle, restant silencieuse à l'exception de quelques reniflements. La foule s'était rassemblée devant la boutique après avoir entendu l'agitation qui y régnait. Elle fixait les deux personnes qu'elle considérait comme étant du 'bon côté' supporter les deux femmes contre lesquelles elle était censée se battre.

La foule se dispersa en silence n'ayant besoin de rien de plus qu'un hochement de tête venant d'Emma. Tout cela ressemblait terriblement à une procession funèbre, pensa Regina, considérant la couleur de leurs vêtements et – comme elle le découvrit quelques minutes plus tard – leur destination.

Ils finirent par approcher du cimetière et Emma s'arrêta devant le mausolée, regardant la brune à qui il appartenait.

« Où est-ce que tu veux l'enterrer ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'ancienne Reine prit quelques bouffées d'air frais avant d'hocher la tête avec résolution. « Avec papa. » Elle glissa sa main ganté dans celle libre et froide d'Emma un court instant alors qu'elles s'avançaient et ouvraient les portes.

Mais au lieu d'ouvrir le cercueil de pierre comme Emma s'y attendait, Regina fit glisser le cercueil sur le côté pour révéler l'escalier caché en-dessous.

« Quand vous disiez 'avec papa', je pensais à, vous savez, dans le cercueil, avec lui, » déclara doucement la blonde alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre.

« Ce cercueil est juste là pour la forme. Mon père est en bas. »

« Un cercueil... Pour la forme... » Neal fronça les sourcils, manœuvrant avec précaution dans les escaliers à cause du corps dans ses bras.

« Ferme-là, » l'averti Emma tout en restant au côté de Regina alors qu'elles marchaient à travers les différentes salles. Elle observa la brune quand celle-ci laissa glisser sa main le long d'une des doubles portes lorsqu'ils passèrent devant et, quand elle se retourna, elle put lire le nom gravé sur la plaque accrochée à la porte. Daniel Jacobs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une nouvelle double porte et une plaque était accrochée sur celle-ci également. Henry et Cora Mills.

La double porte fut ouverte, révélant deux cercueils de verre qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et le corps d'un vieil homme reposant dans l'un d'eux. Emma fronça les sourcils, mais se retint de poser des questions sur le manque apparent de décomposition du corps quand l'ancienne maire lui fit signe de venir l'aider à faire glisser le couvercle du deuxième cercueil.

Neal s'avança alors et, très doucement, déposa le corps de Cora à l'intérieur, lissant ses vêtements et croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il recula avec déférence jusqu'à la porte alors que l'ancienne Reine agitait la main au-dessus de sa mère.

Les vêtements que Cora avait empruntés à sa fille se changèrent en une robe bleue, lui rendant toute la gloire qu'elle avait eue dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Emma referma le couvercle avant de s'emparer à nouveau de la main gantée, la pressant doucement dans un geste rassurant.

« Merci, » murmura Regina. « D'avoir fait ça. »

« De rien. J'ai eu... _une_ mère adoptive que j'ai aimée, juste un petit peu mais je sais que vous aimiez votre mère, peu importe ce qui est arrivé. »

L'ancienne maire déposa sa main sur le couvercle de verre, faisant apparaître un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains de sa mère. Elle donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes d'Emma et elles retraversèrent lentement la salle et le mausolée, Neal marchant loin derrière elles pour leur laisser tout l'espace dont elles avaient besoin.

Une fois à l'air libre, elles se figèrent quand elles aperçurent Snow et Charming se tenant à quelques mètres du mausolée, Snow serrant les épaules d'Henry.

Emma jeta un regard à Regina pour s'assurer que celle-ci allait bien avant de s'éloigner et de se lancer à l'assaut de ses parents. « Je vous avais dit, » les avertit-elle, « que si vous nous suiviez, vous en paieriez les conséquences. »

« Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Henry en fronçant les sourcils, son regard allant de sa mère fulminante à celle qui reniflait.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant sérieusement. Henry hocha la tête.

« Emma, ne- » commença Snow mais sa fille l'interrompit en posant une main sur sa bouche.

« Ta grand-mère a tué ton autre grand-mère. De sang-froid. » Elle s'écarta et recula jusqu'à se trouver à égal distance entre Snow et Regina. « Et maintenant, elles ne sont pas mieux l'une que l'autre ! » Cria-t-elle en regardant sa mère. « Elle est tombée aussi bas que les soi-disant 'méchant', mais personne ne va la condamner pour ça parce qu'elle, elle est considérée comme un modèle de _vertu_. »

Les lèvres de Snow se pincèrent.

« Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je change de camp. J'en ai marre, » continua la blonde. « Je ne peux pas rester avec vous et vos meurtres moralisateurs ! Vous pensez être si foutrement fantastiques ! »

« Emma ! » S'exclama James, choqué qu'elle jure devant son fils.

« Henry, viens ici. »

« Mais Emma- » commença Snow.

« Henry. Viens. Ici. On rentre à la maison. »

Il courut vers sa mère biologique et lui prit la main. Sans hésitation, il glissa son autre main dans celle de sa mère adoptive, étant ainsi au milieu de ses deux mères. Cette main dans la leur fit apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage des deux femmes.

.

 **Au manoir, une demi-heure plus tard.**

« Merci encore, » sourit Regina à la blonde alors qu'elles passèrent la porte d'entrée. « Je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela sans votre aide. »

« De rien. Je le referai sans hésitation. Je suis de votre côté maintenant. »

« Je ne pense plus qu'il y ait de côté à présent, maintenant qu'elle est partie. Il n'y a plus de bataille à livrer. »

« Ça c'est ce que vous pensez, mais comme certainement tout le monde dans cette ville vous déteste encore. Je serai là pour vous protéger et vous guider pour que vous deveniez une meilleure personne. Ça vous va ? » Emma lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Oui. Ça me semble parfait. »

* * *

 **NdT :** Et voilà, fin de ce premier chapitre... Mais en attendant _le prochain chapitre samedi prochain_ , si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou à me contacter par pigeon voyageur (réponse soumise aux conditions physiques du pigeon...)


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à RemyWrites (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour tout le monde, je voulais vous remercier de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette traduction, ça me fait hyper plaisir. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre continuera de vous plaire ! En tout cas, merci pour les reviews, les mises en follow, en favoris et vos MP.

 **Devonnebydemi** , ma chère beta, tu vas finir par être lasser à force de l'entendre mais merci. Merci pour tout. Je t'adore !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **In The Saviour's Arms**  
 _[TRADUCTION de RemyWrites]_

 _Que ce serait-il passé si Emma avait été là lors de la mort de Cora et pour voir Regina s'effondrer ?  
\- SwanQueen. _

**CHAPITRE 2**

Emma avait commencé à vivre avec Regina et Henry. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus faire face à ses parents, elle avait donc demandé à Ruby de les distraire un midi pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ses affaires et celles d'Henry dans leur appartement.

Il était inutile de préciser que Snow et James eurent le cœur brisé de voir que toutes les affaires d'Emma et Henry avaient disparu quand ils rentrèrent chez eux ce jour-là.

Emma, au contraire, était très heureuse quand elle accrocha sa veste au porte manteau et se dirigea droit vers la cuisine, salivant à l'avance du bon petit plat que Regina lui avait préparé après sa longue journée de travail. Elle se figea cependant quand elle passa devant la table de la salle à manger.

« Regina... ? » Appela-t-elle confuse. « Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ? » Dit-elle en commençant à inspecter les différentes boites alors que la brune arrivait.

« Tu m'as dit de commencer à faire de bonnes actions, comme acheter des cookies aux scouts. Henry a convaincu Ava de passer un peu plus tôt et je lui en ai acheté quelques-uns. » Elle haussa les épaules, les yeux plein d'une nouvelle innocence.

« Ouais, quelques-uns ! Comme quelques boites à la menthe ! Je ne voulais pas dire... » Elle s'arrêta pour compter. « Cinq boites de vingt ! »

Regina fit la moue. « Mais Ava va gagner un vélo maintenant... C'est bien, non ? »

Le profond froncement de sourcil d'Emma se changea en un doux sourire alors qu'elle regardait la femme en face d'elle. « C'est _très bien_ , Regina. C'est parfait. Est-ce que tu as acheté une centaine de boites de cookies à une scout juste pour qu'elle _puisse_ gagner un vélo ? » Sa voix était douce et Regina hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. « Je vais te récompenser pour ta première bonne action ce soir. »

L'ancienne maire pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse. « Comment ? »

« Je vais faire le diner, » sourit Emma.

Il y eu un long silence avant que Regina éclate de rire. « Non, non, non ! Tu vas mettre le feu à ma cuisine ! »

« Hé ! Ne pense pas que je ne peux pas cuisiner ! Je sais faire à manger ! » Rétorqua la blonde en souriant.

« Oui, bien sûr, de l'eau brûlée et des toasts froids. »

« Je suis sérieuse ! Laisse-moi faire le dîner. »

Regina hésita un long moment en fixant Emma curieusement. « Bien. »

« Parfait. Maintenant, dehors ! J'ai du travail qui m'attend ! » S'exclama joyeusement la Sheriff en tapant dans ses mains et en chassant Regina alors qu'elle parlait avec un faux accent français. « Va chercher 'enry chez ses z'amis ! »

.

Regina ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre après avoir laissé Emma cuisiner pour eux. Il y avait deux extrêmes possibles d'après elle :

1\. Soit elle revenait pour ne trouver qu'un immense feu,  
2\. Ou alors le repas ne serait simplement composé que de pain légèrement grillé et de quelques haricots.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu cependant, fut le somptueux repas déjà déposé sur la table. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce que c'était – l'odeur était un délicieux mélange d'épices, de légumes et de viande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda avec impatience Henry alors qu'Emma sortait de la cuisine. Regina fixait toujours la table.

La blonde haussa les épaules. « J'ai juste pris des trucs dans le frigo et dans le congélateur avant de les mélanger ensemble. J'en ai déjà goûté, c'est délicieux. Et ne t'inquiète pas Regina, c'est très sain. » Elle sourit, tirant l'une des chaises avant de faire signe à la brune de venir s'y asseoir.

Ses lèvres rouges s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'elle prenait place sur la chaise. « Ça a l'air merveilleux. »

.

« Oh mon... C'était incroyable, » soupira Regina en se laissant tomber au fond de sa chaise, rassasiée. « Tu peux cuisiner plus souvent. »

« Non. Uniquement pour les occasions spéciales. La prochaine fois que tu feras quelque chose de bien ou de gentil alors je cuisinerai. Ça te motivera, » sourit Emma en sirotant l'une des bières qu'elle avait réussi à faire entrer clandestinement dans le frigo de la brune.

« Ça et le fait que les gens pourraient commencer à t'apprécier, » ajouta Henry en engloutissant sa dernière fourchette.

.

« Regina ! » Cria Emma qui s'était retrouvée encerclée juste après avoir fermé la porte avant de lever les bras en signe de reddition. « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine mais il semblait que Regina avait déjà fait une nouvelle ''bonne action''.

La brune descendit tranquillement les escaliers. « Oui, » sourit-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi. Y a-t-il... quinze chiots ici ? » La blonde restait complètement immobile malgré les jappements des chiots qui se pressaient à ses pieds et qui la reniflaient avec impatience.

« J'ai fait une nouvelle bonne action ! J'ai entendu M. Johnson au Granny l'autre jour, il disait que le chenil du centre d'adoption devenait trop petit et que, je cite, ''si nous n'arrivons pas à nous débarrasser d'une quinzaine de chiens environ, il faudra qu'on agrandisse et nous n'avons absolument pas l'argent pour ça.'' Fin de citation. Donc j'ai adopté quinze chiots. » Elle continua de sourire un moment avant de froncer les sourcils. « Est-ce que c'est bon ? J'aurai dû demander avant ? »

« C'est... c'est bon, je crois, je suis juste... J'aurai plutôt financé l'agrandissement du chenil plutôt que d'adopter quinze avortons auxquels je suis allergique. »

Regina hoqueta. « Ne les appelles pas avortons. Tu n'es pas un avorton, hein Drogo ? » Elle fronça les sourcils en attrapant un petit Husky avec de brillants yeux bleus – qui commença à lui lécher joyeusement la figure – avant de reporter son regard vers Emma. « Oh... Tu es allergique ? » La Sheriff hocha la tête. « Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas ! »

La blonde éternua, faisant japper et légèrement sursauter les chiots. « Juste... Ramène quatorze d'entre eux avant qu'Henry ne rentre à la maison. »

Les yeux bruns brillèrent avec espoir. « Quatorze ? »

« Gardes-en un. Comme cadeau pour Henry. Mais tu ramènes les autres, genre, littéralement maintenant- » Elle fut coupée par un nouvel éternuement. « Et tu vas proposer de financer et d'organiser l'expansion du chenil parce que tu es douée pour ce genre de truc. Deal ? »

Regina sourit et hocha la tête. « Deal ! Okay, en attendant vas faire... Ce que tu fais d'habitude quand tes allergies font des leurs. » Elle sourit et déposa le petit Husky dans le salon avant d'attraper autant de chiots qu'elle le pouvait dans ses bras et de les emmener vers voiture.

« Regina, » l'appela Emma alors que la brune atteignait la porte et se penchait pour l'ouvrir. « Boites. Jute là. » Elle fit un geste vers le bas des escaliers où il y avait assez de boites pour transporter les quatorze chiots avec suffisamment de place.

« Oui. Oui. »

.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Cria Henry, sa voix résonnant à travers toute la maison. « Un chiot ! Comment un chiot est arrivé dans ma chambre ?! Oh mon dieu, il a les yeux bleus ! Oh mon dieu, on dirait qu'il a des sourcils ! Oh mon dieu, il est trop mignoooooon ! »

Regina et Emma se tombèrent presque dessus dans la cuisine à force de rire.

Rapidement, elles entendirent Henry dévaler les escaliers. « Mamans ! Mamans ! Un chiot ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il y a un chiot ?! »

« C'est un cadeau, mon chéri ! » Sourit Regina parvenant à calmer son rire devant l'excitation d'Henry alors qu'il s'arrêtait en dérapant dans la cuisine, le bébé Husky lui léchant le visage.

Il mitrailla ses mères de questions. « C'est quoi son nom ? Il a quel âge ? Il est vacciné ? Castré ? »

« Drogo. Un mois. Il a eu tous les vaccins possibles. Il ne peut pas être stérilisé avant d'avoir au moins six mois, » répondit Emma en souriant.

« Drogo ! C'est génial ! Je peux aller jouer dans le jardin avec lui ?! »

« Bien sûr que tu peux mon chéri, » répondit sa mère adoptive. « Il y a quelques jouets pour chien dans le salon. Mais avant ! » Le rappela-t-elle alors qu'il atteignait la porte, le forçant à se tourner et laissant sa mère voire deux paires yeux de petit chiots se tourner vers elle. « Tu dois nous promettre que tu vas prendre tes responsabilités. Tu devras le nourrir, le sortir, ramasser ses crottes. Tu ne peux pas l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un jour. »

Henry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Je le ferai ! Je ferai tout ça ! Je ne l'oublierai pas ! » Le chiot gémit aux mots d'Henry comme pour appuyer ses paroles auprès de Regina.

Après quelques instants, elle finit par céder. « Allez-y. Allez jouer. »

Il courut vers le jardin avec empressement et la brune se tourna vers Emma dont les lèvres étaient étirées par un grand sourire de fierté. « Devine qui cuisine ? » Dit-elle doucement en serrant brièvement la main de Regina dans la sienne avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

.

« Si je continue comme ça, je vais devenir grosse, » soupira Regina en tapotant son ventre plein. « Voilà une bonne raison de redevenir méchante. »

« Non, tu ne deviendras pas grosse. Je te l'ai dit. C'est sain, » argumenta gentiment Emma.

« Je peux vous dire quelque chose ? » Demanda Henry, en revenant de la cuisine où il avait déposé la gamelle sale de Drogo. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête quand il se rassit à sa place. « J'aime vraiment ça. Nous trois. Je peux avoir ma maman et ma maman. Sans interruption. J'aime qu'il n'y ait personne qui ne cherche à m'influencer pour savoir avec qui je vais passer du temps, parce que je vous aime toutes les deux et c'est vraiment dur de choisir. »

« Okay gamin, assez de drama, » sourit Emma. « Le dessert est dans la cuisine. »

« Tu as fait le dessert ? » Demanda Regina en levant un sourcil.

« Je l'ai commandé chez Granny pendant que vous étiez dehors. Je peux cuisiner le dîner sans problème mais je ne peux pas faire de dessert même si ma vie en dépendait. »

« Alors je ferai le dessert chaque fois que tu cuisineras. Deal ? »

« Deal. »

* * *

 **NdT :** Et voilà, fin de ce deuxième chapitre... Mais en attendant _le dernier chapitre samedi prochain_ , si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou à me contacter par pigeon voyageur (réponse soumise aux conditions physiques du pigeon...)


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à RemyWrites (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà, on y est à nouveau, le dernier chapitre... J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu et que vous l'aurez trouvé aussi mignonne que moi. Dans tous les cas, j'ai été contente de partager cette traduction avec vous et j'espère que j'aurai l'occasion d'en partager de nouvelle avec vous bientôt.

Merci pour toute les reviews, mise en follow et en favoris ! Mais surtout, merci d'être là à chaque nouvelle traduction et à chaque nouveau chapitre, vous êtes géniaux !

Je voulais aussi remercier ma bêta, **Devonnebydemi** , qui fait toujours un super boulot, qui me fait rire et que j'adore – mais même si c'est réciproque, notez bien que c'est moi l'adore le plus !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **In The Saviour's Arms**  
 _[TRADUCTION de RemyWrites]_

 _Que ce serait-il passé si Emma avait été là lors de la mort de Cora et pour voir Regina s'effondrer ?  
\- SwanQueen. _

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Maman ? » Demanda Henry un matin.

« Oui chéri ? » Sourit Regina par-dessus sa tasse de café.

« Mon école organise une vente de gâteaux demain. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelques cupcakes ou autre chose pour moi ? »

« Oui, lesquels ? »

« Je ne sais pas, des rouges ou autres. »

« Je m'y mets tout de suite. » Elle embrassa le sommet de sa tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se mettre au travail.

Emma descendit les escaliers en fermant la fermeture de sa fameuse veste en cuir. « Allez gamin, tu vas être en retard. »

Regina tendit rapidement un thermos de café à la blonde avant de subitement l'embrasser sur la joue sans même y penser.

La Sheriff ne sembla pas le remarquer non plus et sourit simplement. « Je te vois plus tard. »

.

Emma avait décidé, sur un coup de tête, de rentrer à la maison pour déjeuner, espérant que Regina lui préparerait quelque chose.

« Hey, je me suis dit que j'allais rentrer déjeuner ici. » Elle sourit en humant distraitement l'air. « Ça sent bon. » Elle entra dans la cuisine en marchant d'un pas lourd et se figea. En état de choc, son sourire figé, elle fixa la cuisine.

« 'Lut, » sourit Regina en sortant une plaque de cupcakes du four. « Tu viens déjeuner ? » Demanda-t-elle en débarrassant une partie du comptoir pour poser sa plaque.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Emma en faisant le tour de la cuisine du regard.

La brune fronça les sourcils, visiblement confuse. « Henry m'a demandé de faire quelques cupcakes pour la vente de gâteaux de son école. »

« Ouais, encore une fois, _quelques_. Combien il y en a là ? »

« Huit douzaine... »

Emma s'arrêta, calculant. « _Quatre-vingt-six cupcakes_ _?!_ »

La chef fit la moue. « C'est mal ? Je veux dire... » Elle fronça les sourcils contrariée et jeta ses maniques par terre. « Je ne fais rien correctement ! »

La blonde se rapprocha rapidement et pris l'autre femme dans ses bras, la maintenant contre sa poitrine. « Ce n'est pas que tu fais _mal_ les choses, » commença-t-elle. « Tu en fais juste un peu trop, c'est tout, » essaya-t-elle de la réconforter.

« Je suis juste une idiote ! Pourquoi je ne fais rien correctement ?! »

« Tu le fais, mon chou, tu fais les choses correctement. Et même si les gens hésiteront probablement à les manger, je serai là pour les manger et te donner un petit coup de pouce. »

Regina sourit contre la poitrine d'Emma.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Okay, alors... Il me reste encore un peu de pâte donc je vais refaire une fournée, cependant ceux-là ne seront que pour la maison. »

« Okay. Bien. Je vais me faire un sandwich. » La Sheriff se déplaça vers le frigo et dégagea une petite partie du comptoir avant de commencer la préparation de son déjeuner.

« Quand tu auras finis, tu pourras m'aider à les décorer ? » Demanda la brune. Emma hocha simplement la tête et sourit.

.

 _« Ruby, j'ai besoin que tu m'appelles et que tu fasses semblant d'être une citoyenne en détresse ayant besoin de l'intervention du Sheriff ce soir vers cinq heures. »_ Texta rapidement Emma après avoir fini de charger les gâteaux dans la voiture.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ Répondit son adjointe.

 _« Je fais à dîner ce soir mais je ne veux pas que Regina le sache. »_

 _« 'Kay. »_

.

Comme Emma l'avait prédit, les habitants de la ville se méfiaient des gâteaux de Regina alors qu'ils passaient devant le stand. Regina leur souriait poliment et Emma restait fermement à ses côtés, grignotant l'un des nombreux desserts.

Rapidement, cependant, Ava et Nicholas arrivèrent tout heureux et achetèrent quelques cupcakes chacun. Ils étaient toujours méfiants vis-à-vis de la 'méchante' femme après qu'elle les ait envoyés au cœur d'une forêt quand ils l'avaient rejetée – cependant d'un autre côté, Ava était très reconnaissante pour le vélo.

L'empressement avec lequel les deux enfants avaient acheté leurs gâteaux avait attiré l'attention des autres parents et enfants.

Sans surprise, cela leur attira des regards suspicieux de la part de Snow et James – qui avaient fait des minis tartes au Banoffee et n'en avaient vendues que deux.

Les réserves de Regina diminuaient rapidement et elle entamait sa dernière douzaine quand le téléphone d'Emma sonna bruyamment.

« Sheriff Swan. » Elle réussit à cacher son sourire alors qu'elle vérifiait l'heure et découvrait qu'il était tout juste cinq heures. « Okay, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle attira Henry à l'écart. « Ta mère est plutôt occupée là, tu lui diras que j'ai eu un appel et que j'ai dû y aller, okay ? »

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour aller aider sa mère adoptive. Emma sortit de la cours de l'école avant de se diriger vers sa coccinelle et de prendre la direction du supermarché pour faire ses emplettes.

.

Quand Regina et Henry rentrèrent à la maison une heure plus tard – Regina ayant offert de compter l'argent récolté – ils furent accueillis par une délicieuse odeur provenant de la cuisine et de la salle à manger.

« Tu as fait à manger ? » Regina fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la cuisine pour voir Emma mettre les plats qu'elle venait d'utiliser dans l'évier.

« J'ai promis que je le ferai, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose de bien. »

« Merci, » sourit doucement l'ancienne maire en serrant la blonde dans ses bras. « Je pensais ne pas avoir fait les choses correctement. »

« Tu as vendu plus de gâteaux que n'importe qui et, en oubliant le fait que tu en ais _fait_ plus, je pense que ça montre que les gens commencent à te voir de la même façon que moi je te vois. Comme une femme qui _essaie_. »

.

Les deux femmes restèrent debout tard ce soir-là, parlant autour d'un verre de bière, de cidre et de vin. Elles parlèrent de leur passé. Emma se lança la première, commençant par ses plus vieux souvenirs et finissant par le moment où Henry était venu toquer à sa porte de son appartement. Regina aussi, commença par ses souvenirs les plus anciens. Elle raconta _tout_ à la blonde – même les choses qu'elle ne pensait jamais dire, pas même à Daniel. Des choses comme l'abus émotionnel que lui faisait subir sa mère et comment elle s'était faite cette cicatrice au-dessus de la lèvre.

Elles rigolèrent quand la brune avoua qu'elle avait modifié la malédiction pour que les routes gèlent en hiver et qu'elle puisse voir Snow White glisser et finir le nez dans la neige chaque année. Elle admit aussi qu'elle avait délibérément choisi de couper les cheveux de presque toutes les femmes uniquement pour les blesser.

Alors que minuit s »approchait rapidement, elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans un silence confortable et souriaient. Emma regarda Regina avant de poser sa bouteille sur la table basse. Elle tendit ensuite la main et se saisit du verre de cidre de Regina et le posa à côté de sa bouteille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... » Commença la brune avant de se taire, les yeux vert brillant d'Emma capturant ses profonds yeux bruns. Elles se regardèrent un long moment avant que, confiante, la blonde ne se penche et ne pose ses lèvres roses sur celles rouges de Regina.

Les baisers passèrent rapidement de doux et hésitants à passionnés et sauvages alors que Regina s'allongeait sur le canapé. Les bras enroulés autour de leur corps échauffés, aucune des deux femmes n'avait envie de pousser ce moment plus loin, elles le savaient toutes les deux – même si elles en avaient envie depuis longtemps toutes les deux – le sexe en étant ivre n'était pas une chose judicieuse à faire.

Elles s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures mais qui, en réalité, en était moins d'une.

Une fois finalement séparées, Emma posa son front pale contre celui plus bronzé de Regina. « Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ça ? »

L'autre femme hocha la tête en souriant. « Si c'est ''Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrées'' alors oui, je sais. »

« Je peux dormir dans ta chambre ce soir ? Rien de sexuel. Je veux juste être prêt de toi. »

.

« Mmh, bonjour, votre majesté, » sourit Emma en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine de Regina avant de l'attirer vers elle.

« Bonjour, votre altesse. »

Emma fronça les sourcils. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Bonjour, Sauveuse, » sourit Regina en se corrigeant alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

Juste au moment où elles étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Henry déboula dans la pièce. « Maman, Emma n'est pas dans sa chamb- Emma ! Pourquoi t'es dans la chambre de maman ?! »

Le couple se retrouva complètement à court de mots jusqu'à ce que Regina ne décide de prendre les devants. « Chéri, Emma et moi, on s'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. On va probablement dormir dans la même chambre plus souvent et s'embrasser et autres... »

Il les fixa un long moment avant de sourire et de se jeter sur elles pour les serrer fort dans ses bras. « Enfin ! Ça fait tellement de mois que j'attends. »

 **Fin**

* * *

 **NdT :** Et voilà, c'est finit... Mais en attendant _une prochaine traduction_ , si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou à me contacter par pigeon voyageur (réponse soumise aux conditions physiques du pigeon...)


End file.
